The War for a Broken Heart
by Pygmanlion
Summary: Neo and Team RWBY, both sent to New Meridian for different reasons and similar goals, Search the newly-discovered civilization for the Skull Heart. As Neo grows closer to their team captain, the team gets suspicious. Is there a hidden meaning in the phrase "keep your friends close and your enemies closer," or is betrayal inevitable? M for swearing and for chapter eight...You'll see
1. Chapter 1 - Assignment

**0400 hours. East edge of the forever fall forest. White Fang Base #043 Room #097.**

I'm in a dark room. A dark, dank, drafty, disgusting room. I'm at a table. Sitting in a chair. With a pad of paper in my hand Watching with dead eyes and a dead expression as the two people who continuously made my life a living hell lecture me about a mission I'm to go on.

"Now…I know you're not the best fighter around, but you're (sadly) the smartest one around. So, you're going to go to this island, just off the coast of Vale. You'll be travelling there by boat. New Meridian, they call it. Boss wants this thing that's been rumored to be there. It's got something to do with some sort of "dormant ancient power" that she "must awaken." If you ask me, it's a load of bull. She calls it the "Skull Heart." She also told me to tell you that it's extremely dangerous."

"Is that it?" I question on a slip of the pad of paper, not knowing where this was going.

"Oh! One more thing. She said that, even though the mission itself is dangerous, it'll be a cakewalk compared to what she has planned if you come back empty handed. So, fair warning, either come back with the Skull Heart, or don't bother coming back at all."

"Of course, sir. But, I have one question," I write onto another note.

"Tell me. What's the rule?"

"Do what you say when you say it, no questions?" Even if it's on paper, I know he feels fear practically radiating from every fiber of my being.

"Good girl…And here I thought that you were going against the rules."

* * *

**0410 hours. Beacon Academy Headmaster's Office.**

We're sitting in a tall tower. A clean, glassy, glowy, ticking tower. Sitting in cushioned chairs, the smell of black coffee in the air. My weapon is on the floor and my best warm smile is on my face as I watch the headmaster's chair swivel slightly left and right. The sudden voice coming from the chair's side of the room could make someone think that the chair itself had sprung to life. Really, it was just Professor Ozpin giving my team one of his patented "stare out the window periodically sipping at your coffee as you describe a mission to a team" talks.

"This Skull Heart has many properties that I would like to research. For example, the legend of the Skull Heart reads 'There is an ancient artifact that, if found, may grant any woman's wish. However, if she or her wish is impure of heart, she will be transformed into a monstrous being of immense power, the Skull Girl.' Now, you may think that "personality gauging test" we had all students take was a "stupid idea," but it was actually to find out who fit the description of 'Candidates' best."

"Excuse me, sir? But what's a candidate?" I ask.

"I'm glad you asked, Ruby. A candidate is someone who is either eligible for a wish, or someone of already immense power who can keep the Skull Heart under control. You all fit that description. Because of that, Team RWBY will go on a mission to New Meridian and capture the Skull Heart in one of these special boxes I had Ms. Scarlatina make. They're replicas of the case she keeps her weapon in, so it is much more than capable of holding objects of great power."

* * *

**Neo's Journal. 11:30 P.M. Cruiser to New Meridian.**

I'm so glad I get to get away from those two. Pretty much all my life has been, "fetch this thing, steal that for Cinder, have you stepped out of line again Neo, do you want more 'reminders' Neo?" I'm sick of it. I'm sick of them and I'm sick of her. I'm on the fastest ship to New Meridian and it'll still take about two to three days. I'm feeling seasick already. I wonder how the people are in New Meridian. Well, however they are, they'll at least be better than most people I know. I have my standards for nice people set really low. I should probably have my 'reminders' checked out at New Meridian General when I get there. Just rolling my shoulders has become a hard task to complete.

Wish me luck,

Neo

* * *

**Captain's Log. Midnight. Airship to New Meridian.**

This marks my first mission going out of the kingdom! I'm so excited! Granted, some people are starting to get what Jaune meant by "motion sickness is very common." Especially Weiss. The craft we're travelling to New Meridian in is a six-person vessel. Two copilots and four passengers. Even though I'm supposed to be asleep by now, I just can't contain my excitement! Last time I checked with one of the pilots, he said we'd be in New Meridian in two days time. I hate waiting. Scratch that last part…I _strongly dislike_ waiting…Thank you Weiss for being that one friend who always says to you, "hate is a bit of a strong word." Two days is a long time! I have every right to hate waiting!

Whatever,

Ruby


	2. Chapter 2 - Day of Arrival

**A/N:**** This chapter will be only in one person's perspective, but, like always, there will be both a "Neo's Journal" and "Captain's Log" at the end of each chapter. Let me explain the way the story goes. Each character (Neo and Ruby) that narrates will describe the actions in the story like "I swing my weapon" or "I get up from my bed," as if they are happening as they are describing the action.**

**8:00 A.M. New Meridian Docks. Pier 4. Day of Arrival**

* * *

"Scuse me? Miss? We've arrived at your destination."

I wake up slowly, yawning and stretching every which way.

"Miss?"

I gesture to my neck and make a cutting motion calmly. I reach for my note pad, noticing a new, cleaner version of the pad I carried that never seemed to run out of pages. I take up a pen, and without looking, I write a note to the porter that reads "I need a few minutes to pack up. Also…Next time, wait until I've showered."

I am, in fact, still in the same off-white tank top and brown, fuzzy pajama pants as last night. I did need at least a half-hour to return to full alertness. As I waddle, still half-asleep, around my cabin packing things up, I notice a small aircraft that almost fits the description of a cross between a private jet and a fighter plane. It slowly lost altitude and speed, eventually making it to the airstrip it was intended for. By the time it reached the runway, I was already out the door, sprinting down the pier as if my life had depended on seeing whoever was in that plane, luggage in hand. As I look around now, walking the streets with nowhere to go, I realized that I was intimidated by Roman so much, I hadn't even thought that asking if I had a hotel room set up once I got here. Whatever.

**9:00 P.M. Little Innsmouth Café entrance.**

I walk through the door and the first thing I notice are these two creeps sitting at a table together harassing a waitress. The next thing I notice is a head on the ground separated from its body. The body of a faunus to be exact. Then, I hear a muffled "nom nom" sound under the screaming of one of the people harassing the waitress. The head of that faunus girl had spurted a jet of blood and was now firmly attached to the forearm of her attacker by her teeth. The two men ran out of the restaurant screaming, the head of the girl rolling back into the restaurant.

A voice at my feet said, "My job here is done. Nice shoes, by the way, ice cream girl."

I stared on in confusion as the head shouted to the rest of her, "Heeeeere, body, body, body, heeere body, body, body! Come on! I don't have all day, body! Get going! Get some spring in that step! Get over here and put me back on my shoulders, dammit!"

As I walk away, I notice a team of three sitting with a rather oversized yellow tuft of hair. Then I notice that it's actually a team of four and said yellow tuft of hair was suddenly "eyeing" me suspiciously. I sat down in the booth across from them. As I look over again, I see this short girl in a red cloak who reminded me of that famous, rose-colored fairy tale. Except she had these stunning silver eyes that looked like double combo-locked security doors with a keycard slot to open the nine other layers of security behind them. And it just so happens that I've found that keycard, because her hardened gaze turned from the yellow puffball to me and immediately softened. She seemed comforted, as if she was relaxed by my very presence…I don't know why, but she seemed content to just stare softly at me for hours on end. That is, until she got up and walked my way.

"Hi! I…uh…Couldn't help but notice you! What are you doing here alone?"

I obviously can't tell her the truth, so I'll tell her a half-truth…Or maybe, if they can "convince me" to join with their side that half-truth could become a reality.

So I write on the pad of paper, "I'm working against my will to fetch the Skull Heart for a woman named Cinder Fall, whom you fought with in the Communications Tower back in Vale on the night of your dance. If I can help you achieve your goal, then I'll be free of their horrid influence. Maybe we'd be able to rid the world of the three worst international criminals with one wish. Can you help me?"

She says, almost turning a variant of the color she's wearing, "Of course I can help. It's just the rest of my team that may need convincing. They have trouble with…accepting new things. Also, I have two things that I want to mention or ask…Well, really it's one thing to mention and one thing to ask. One: I'm a student on a mission from the headmaster of Beacon academy, along with the rest of my team, named RWBY. It's an acronym for the first letter in all of our names, Ruby (myself), Weiss (the princess-y looking one in white), Blake (the one with the bow on her head), and Yang (my sister)." All of them except for Yang waved to me as they were mentioned. Yang has every right not to wave back, since I've done some pretty bad stuff to her for Roman.

"Two: When the time comes, what do we do with the Skull Heart? Do we just put it in the boxes we have or do we have one of us make a wish on the Heart and have Ozpin observe that person instead?" Ruby continued.

I wrote back two words. Two words that lit Ruby's rosy-cheeked face up.

"Thank you."

**Neo's Journal. Little Innsmouth Guest Housing. 10:00 P.M.**

I met with a little girl from the island of Patch today. Small world. What's more is that she said she was on a mission from Beacon Academy! She, Blake and Weiss agreed wholeheartedly to help me and my situation, but her sister hesitated a bit before saying "Well, at least it'll be exciting." Seriously, I expected some bad blood and maybe some falling out among the team as a result, but no. "It'll be exciting." I'm glad to see that even the most brutal people are capable of forgiveness…except for a choice three I can list by name: Cinder, Roman and Adam. It's a shame that Roman could regard such an adorable little girl and her band of unlikely friends as enemies.

G'night,

Neo

**Captain's Log. Little Innsmouth Guest Housing. 11:00 P.M.**

This strange, tall, quiet girl was sitting at the table across from us all "I'm Mrs. Lonely" like, so I decided to join her. She kinda reminds me of an ice cream cone with that color palette she has. She "talks" with this notepad she carries with her, but an hour ago, I saw her with a voice recorder. She's probably just shy. She seems nice, though.

Good night,

Ruby


	3. Chapter 3 - Action?

**A/N:**** I'm sad to say that I'll be dropping the point of view switch, since I've had enough of that in **_**The Point Where It Breaks**_**. Anyways, some actual action is going to happen in this chapter…I think! Also, I'm just going to say this, I have some notes as to what will happen this chapter, but from the end of the action sequence that may or may not appear in this chapter (my first try at one, actually), I will be winging it.**

* * *

**Little Innsmouth Guest Housing. 25****th**** hour of the day…New Meridian Standard Time. Day of Arrival.**

I wake up again, sweating. Breathing hard. Scared. I look over at my scroll in its dock…It says "25:13" where it should read 1:13. Roman did say this place was weird.

I look out my window and I see that team of four was waiting on the balcony for me. On the balcony of the level I was sleeping in. I wasn't adjusted to the moonlight's ghostly glow just yet, but the only thing I could see in the darkness was a pair of kind, silver eyes looking me over through the open wooden shutters. I notice then that Ruby was leaning right over my head, staring down into my own eyes.

Then I hear, "You were talking in your sleep. You seemed troubled. Do you want to talk about it?"

I voice my gripes silently and search around for my pen. I scribble blindly, intending to write "I can't talk, remember?"

With a little trouble, Ruby reads the note. She responds, almost sounding hurt, "Yes you can. I saw you with that voice recorder you had at ten."

"I only talk to those I truly trust. I want to trust _somebody, _but I always have a bad case of trust issues."

"You can trust me, can't you?"

"Fine…But let me at least show you why it's hard for me to trust people…Cinder called them 'My Reminders.'"

I turned to face away from her, lifting the back of the tank top I repeatedly slept in. She saw them. She saw _them. _My weaknesses. My pleas for it to end. My scars. My reminders. Her expression went from caring and worried, to a disgusted, sallow mess.

I slowly put them away. Back into the void. Where no-one can see them. Then, I turn to her and slowly, softly speak to her. "I…don't know why I trust you. I guess…you're the first person to care about those things. How I got them, why I got them, who gave me them. You're a good person, Ruby. Thanks for helping me with my escape from…Them."

She breaks eye contact for the first time in the night and says, "I didn't know…I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I –"

"If anything, I needed that. I'm just happy that you were the first person I've ever considered what I thought was even _close _to a friend. If we're to help each other, then we need to know what we're up against, and I know full well that Cinder and Roman won't exactly think I'm the best in combat and will probably send a 'helper' to me. Probably, from what I hear, from the same gang that those two creeps in the café were from."

"Well, if there's one thing I know, you have to know your enemies before they know you."

"Words to live by. I can tell we're gonna be good friends…"

* * *

**Streets of New Meridian. Outside Little Innsmouth Café. 26****th**** hour of the day, New Meridian Standard Time.**

"Scuse me! Miss, could you tell me why the clock here says, '26:00?'" Ruby asked, pointing to her scroll.

A girl about my height with short, black hair and…red eyes answered her. She was in a school uniform.

"Oh? Are you all new here? I haven't seen your faces around, so I guess so. As for the clock, the rest of the world runs on that system of 24 hour days, but if you saw our analog clocks and if you know the name of this place, you'd know why. On our analog clocks, like the one on the roof of the River King Casino, we have 13 hours instead of 12 hours for each half of the day."

"Oh! So, what's this place called again?"

"New Meridian…Like, you know the whole thing with meridians being fifteen degrees of latitude (or was it longitude?) apart, separating the world into time zones in between the meridian lines? Well, that rule doesn't apply to New Meridian. The time here has separate passage from the rest of the world."

"Well, thanks for your help!"

"Anytime. Hey, before I get outta here, I didn't catch your names…Who are you again?"

"Sorry…I never really was one for formalities…I'm Ruby and this is Neo…She doesn't really talk much…"

"Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you two. I'm Filia, by the way."

As we're walking away, I hear a deep growl coming from our left.

"Well, she was nice, although, I can't shake the feeling of this weird, impending doom that could possibly be heading straight for us on our left," I hint nervously, hoping she would understand.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know that once someone finds something that's helpful, it's just too cliché to have that same someone be the only one with that knowledge and the first one to be taken out by the enemies?"

"Ruby, you've either been reading way too many comics, or you're psychic, because I hear something, no…some_one_ growling to our left."

* * *

**Ruby and Neo's Journal/Log. Street outside Little Innsmouth Café. 26:20 NMST (New Meridian Standard Time).**

**Today, we met way too many crazy people. First, each other, next, this crazy, dismembered yet still living faunus, then, some schoolgirl named Filia who talked about the passage of time and then a place called River King Casino. This day just keeps getting weirder. Ruby?**

**On top of that, Neo, I'm starting to hear that growling…and I don't think that's Yang.**

**It's okay, just be ready to fight whatever comes at you,**

**Neo and Ruby**

* * *

**A/N:**** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGERS! I LOVE 'EM!**

**You guys probably hate me right now because of the sweet, sweet promise of an action scene written by yours truly being so rudely taken away, leaving a sour taste in your mouth, but like Umbrella and Annie, I ask, "Feeling Salty? Join the Salt Girls Club! The club for all the cameo only characters in Skullgirls *fake cough*Fukua Story*fake cough*." You will get action sequence soon, dear readers…soon [insert evil laughter here].**


	4. Chapter 4 - SWEET, SWEET ACTION!

**A/N:**** So…Yeah…Suspense…*bored cough*…huh…Welp! I'm gonna go eat a sandwich or something…Enjoy!**

**1****st**** hour. Day 2 of the search for the Skull Heart. Street outside Little Innsmouth Café.**

I looked to my left again and I saw glowing, red eyes, confirming my suspicion that we were being watched. But by who? Once again, the glowing red eyes vanished into the water under the street we walked on, only to come back again.

Then, I heard a sound equivalent to that of a speedboat, motor running at full speed. Then, something…no, some_one_ jumped from the water and onto the street in front of us.

A girl clad in dirty, bloody rags with tied back, gritty brown hair. Her nails were black from torture. She had a colossal wheel of blades attached to her back. Her face was covered by a burlap mask that was stitched into the skin of her face, her eyes red, shining like headlights.

She hit the street with a thud, as if she was bowing to something, then her weapon wheel spun wildly, generating a purple lightning that shocked the girl. She got up, her spine snapping backwards in the process. Her bones shifted back into place and as they did, she _roared_ in pain.

She said, breathing heavily and angrily, "My name…is Painwheel…and I am here to destroy you…You stand in the way of _master_ Brain Drain's cause…No-one will find you."

"GET BACK!" I said louder than usual. "I got this."

"No, Neo. You saw what that thing did; you need all the help you can get," said Blake, carelessly choosing her words.

"THAT THING?"

"I think you made _her _angry, Blake," I said, as I daintily chose my words, careful not to offend the girl we were faced with. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I can handle this."

I swung my parasol off of the clip at my belt and put it forward in a fencing stance. Painwheel charged at me, spinning her wheel as fast as she could. I shot the sheathe part of my weapon into her forehead, knocking her into a daze, then I brought around the knife I still held to her face and swiftly cut the burlap stitching from her face.

The four behind me went to charge toward her, but I shouted the loudest I had ever shouted. Ever.

"STOP! There's a person under that mask! Back away. Slowly."

"I…You…Why?" A much smaller voice sounded from the position of our opponent.

"You seemed frustrated when you were lying there in the street. You looked as if you were talking with someone. A controller, almost. With that mask gone, whoever they are won't be able to contact or order you around anymore."

"You…Thank you…"

Ruby cut in, "Do you…need help? Like, with controlling that big, knifey, wheely thing?"

"I want it off. It's been attached to me for months. I need it, but not every minute. It needs to be something I can hold onto. Something I can use as a weapon, not a motor."

"We have the exact place you need. Beacon Academy. They'll help you with whatever you need. Especially professor Ozpin. I can tell he'll like you."

"Thank you. All of you…Even you," Painwheel said, gesturing to Blake.

"Not a problem. Ruby, give me the number for your headmaster. I want to request a pick up."

"Uh…Okay. Ready? 1111. Yep…"

"Your headmaster sure is one for the simple things," I said, dialing the numbers in for a message to the man.

"Hello?" I received after a greeting I sent

"Yes, this is Neo…Neopolitan…I fought with team RWBY the night they found that White Fang hideout…I worked with the White Fang unwillingly, and I'd like to study at your academy after I return with your team from retrieving the Skull Heart. Cinder Fall wanted the Skull Heart for her own personal gains. We've fought with a local of this…New Meridian and freed her from the control of a being only she can hear, who she called 'Brain Drain.' The leader of team RWBY offered her a position at your academy as well so she could 'control' her weapon better. Maybe even return to normal."

The professor responded with "I assume you know who I am. I understand both of your plights and I will happily accept both of you into the academy on one condition. Can you tell me all you know about the White Fang, their operations, whereabouts and lieutenants or officers?"

"I have my own conditions. If I tell you what I know, then you give me the Skull Heart after your research. I'll make a wish to eliminate the three main leaders of the White Fang, and then you can observe a Skull Heart host before she becomes the Skull Girl…Maybe even keep the turning into the Skull Girl at bay."

"I accept. A bullhead will be at the air field in one hour. I expect one of the two new students to be on that flight."

"Of course, sir."

"No 'sir.' Call me Oz."

**4****th**** hour. Milkshake bar near the River King Casino.**

As we walked in, waving goodbye to Painwheel as she headed out on the bullhead to Beacon, we saw that girl from the other night, Filia, with an annoyed expression on her face, a tall, sneering man with a terrifyingly horrible mustache hanging off of her shoulder, sitting on the stool next to her. As he spoke to her, slurring, most likely drunk, someone responded with a rather deep, almost gravelly voice.

"That's it. That was your last chance to walk away!"

Filia's hat flew off of her head and her hair grew instantaneously. The strands clumped together, forming serrated whips that slashed at the man as she sat there as if nothing was happening. The man, clearly frightened out of his mind, sprinted from the bar shouting, "FREAK! MONSTER! RUN!"

Filia sighed.

"When am I going to have to take you to an anger management class, Samson?"

"When these idiots learn not to lay a finger on my host."

"Right...Well, Samson, it looks like we both have some explaining to do. These five from before are back."

"Well, I suppose we could do that later..."

"No, Samson. Now."

"FIIINE. We start with introductions."

I took out my note pad and wrote my name down and a couple of likes and dislikes.

It read "My name is Neopolitan. Neo for short. Which I am. It's embarrassing, I know. Anyway, I like (Please don't laugh) Neopolitan ice cream and observing other friend's conversations (especially Ruby's. Don't tell her I said that, though). I dislike cockroaches, 'normal' people, people who don't like me, and alcohol."

After a minute for both of them to read the note, they both responded, in unison, with "It's a pleasure."

"I'm Ruby."

Weiss handed them a pamphlet and a business card, both with her name on them.

"Blake," Blake said, unenthusiastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to cut your hair?" Yang asked, a strange question, considering she was practically a walking yarn ball.

Blake elbowed her.

"I mean – I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you again. Say, you all look pretty...capable...with those weapons of yours. What say we look for the Skull Girl together?"

I wrote a note again, "I won't even ask how you knew. When do we start?"

"We start tomorrow. For now, I know a pretty good place to shack up for the rest of the day."

"Sounds amazing," Weiss half-said half-whined.

**Neo's Journal. 20****th**** hour of the day. Filia's home. Guest bedroom...The second, larger one...**

**Today, we saved someone from a fate worse than death. Being controlled. Painwheel is, no doubt, already beginning her training with the teacher for combat at Beacon, whoever that may be. Once we get back, so will I. For once in my life, I'm looking forward to something. That's new. A lot of things change when you go somewhere like New Meridian. I'm starting to really take a liking to team RWBY's leader. The way she can wipe out Grimm and soldier alike while still retaining her innocent, childlike demeanor is amazing. She is a huntress in training after all...We met Filia again today, at a milkshake bar of all places. I didn't even know those things existed anymore! Once more, this place got weirder when Filia's hair revealed having its own personality and sentience. Well, the more you know, right? We're all crashing at her house and team RWBY is experiencing the "modern miracle" of video games. Those have been around for ages and they're marveling at Pong. Freakin' PONG! They're making a lot of noise in the other room, so I'll join them. Yang probably got her third Ace shot in a row (that's a shot that scored without being returned first, if you don't know tennis terminology).**

**Well, we'll see what happens from here,**

**Neo**

**Captain's Log. 20****th**** hour of the day. Filia's home. Game room.**

**FILIA'S HOUSE HAS SO MANY GAMES! This place is like a video game store! It's got every console from all the companies, a whole variety of games, ranging from E.T. to The Last of Us. I just wish Neo would come and join us. She walked off to the room me and her decided to share, since the only other guest room only had three beds in it. One for each member of the team, minus one. I'm not complaining. I'm starting to get headaches from Yang's "OOOOHH"-ing at the fact that she's playing tennis with lines and a brick. Even so, Filia's being really patient with her. She must deal with this all the time then...She might want to come back to Beacon with us, too. I'll be sure to ask her before we all pack it in for tonight.**

**Speaking of, Good night. I'm out,**

**Ruby**


	5. Chapter 5 - Birdland and the Circus Act

**A/N:**** It's 3:28 on April 25 and I've got something I gotta do, but it's taking forever to actually be time to go do the thing, so I thought, "Why not write, you know? Take your mind off it?" So that's what I'm doing. NOTE: I've been writing this chapter over the course of a few days, so I haven't been writing this just on the 25****th****. I actually wrote/am writing this NOTE on the 28****th****. Enjoy!**

**7****th**** hour. 3****rd**** day of the search for the Skull Heart. Filia's house. Guest Room #1 of 2.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, sitting there in silence as I'm usually forced to do. I stared at the ceiling. The ceiling stared back at me, its gaze intensifying. I stared back groggily, yet defiantly, as if to say, "try me." Nothing happened. It was just my crazy imagination. This happened often when my brain knew something was off. For starters, I was comfortable. That was never good. Next on that list was that I was in a _clean_ set of pajamas. Then, there was also that small pressure on my shoulder and that feeling of a tiny little breeze on my arm. I looked to my right and saw a mop of red hair with Ruby's face underneath, breathing softly on my arm as she hugged into my shoulder. I was surprised at first, at the fact that she so easily warmed up to me considering we would have been considered enemies about three days ago, then I was just a tad embarrassed...I was stuck here, lying next to the captain of team RWBY with nothing to do about it. I had heard she's a really heavy sleeper, but I didn't take my chances. I stayed there, looking down at her peacefully sleeping. I felt happy, content to just lie there forever, let her take her time with waking up. The Skull Girl can wait. The world can wait. I turned to my side gently and draped my arm over her shoulder.

Then, after who knows how long, she woke up. Silver met pink and brown. I blinked. Silver met white. A red haze formed on her cheeks. Her eyelids shook, almost begging her own body to give her a little more sleep. Her eyes closed, and then they shot open again, staring straight at me. My entire face lit up like a Christmas light. I think it was safe to say I was embarrassed. She laughed heartily, almost screaming with that mirthful feeling in her lungs. I chuckled silently. Awkwardly. She fell off the bed, rolling on the floor, her laugh brought down to a few ragged breaths.

She looked up at me again and said, "Well...heh...That was a fun little moment we had right there...Wouldn't you say so?"

"..."

"Oh...Right. Here's your notebook..."

"No...No...I can talk...I'm just...Uh...heh..."

"Yeah...I saw...I didn't think it was humanly possible to turn into a tomato like that, but...yeah...New Meridian is a place full of surprises, right?"

"Sure...By the way, you've a very nice laugh," I said, slurring, still half drunk from laughter.

Another fit of laughter between the both of us.

"I think we should check on the others. What are the odds that they're passed out on the game room floor?" I asked, willing to bet a fortune they were.

"About a 100% chance they totally are," Ruby said, just on the verge of another fit of laughter.

"500 lien says they are."

"You got a deal."

* * *

**8****th**** hour. Filia's house. Game room.**

Sure enough, that's exactly where they were. Passed out in the game room. You know, if I went back in time and told myself that I would be buddy-buddy with Team RWBY on some crazy island where time moves independently from the rest of the world, I would have gone to the nearest ice cream store and bought a scoop of neopolitan ice cream to replenish the innocence I so rudely blackened after telling myself I was a liar, but really. After two days, I know these people like I've known them for years. Except, one was missing. Filia.

We walked all around the house, searching for her after closing the game room door softly. We heard a clang noise coming from the kitchen and a sound so unlike Filia's normal tone that we would've never guessed Filia was even home at all.

"Hello?" I questioned.

Filia almost jumped out of her skin trying to close a cabinet door. She was hiding something.

"Whatcha dooin'?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"N-Nothing! Nothing!" Filia said in a horribly fake reassuring voice.

"Are you sure?" I ordered more seriously.

"Okay...Fine...I had cameras installed in the rooms of the house and I couldn't help but witness that little..._moment_...you two had together while I was making breakfast."

"Hey, we are not–"

"Well, that's great."

"Wait, Ruby, what?"

"What?"

"You don't mind that she was spying on you?"

"I believe she was spying on _us_, Neo. And, if I'm being frank, yes, I do mind that she was spying on _us._"

"Well, while you two are sorting this out, I guess I'll just go..." Said Filia slowly.

We both shouted, "NO! YOU STAY HERE! YOU'RE THE ENTIRE REASON THIS PROBLEM STARTED!"

"Okay..." Filia said dejectedly.

* * *

**9****th**** hour of the day. Streets of New Meridian, heading to the River King Casino.**

"So, Cookies and Cream, where are we headed again?"

"Yang, don't start. And if you have to ask again, we're headed for the River King Casino."

"Come on! Just tell me when the wedding is and we'll shut up!"

"I have an idea! Why don't you just shut up, or do I have to do what I did to Painwheel with your skin?"

"Point taken. My lips are sealed."

"Good girl."

* * *

**River King Casino.**

We walked through the tall, glass double doors into more of a five star hotel with a side of casino than an actual casino. There were some real characters there. Including a big, brown trench coat with a saxophone mouthpiece sticking out of its back. There were note valves on the sides of the coat and instead of buttons, the coat itself had instrument case clips to close it. This guy must have had a serious obsession with Jazz.

I walked up behind him, the group in tow, and asked, "Excuse me, sir? You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Skullgirl, would you?"

"I'll bet Louis Armstrong's grave that you yourself don't know salt peanuts about the Skullgirl either. Am I right?"

"Well, we know the basics of the legend and what is required of a Candidate, would that be 'salt peanuts about the Skullgirl' to you?"

"I believe it would. And just who are you?"

"We're Duke Ellington's third cousins twice removed, now are you going to help us or not?" I said sarcastically.

Someone stopped his response short, saying "I don't think that's necessary. Tin Man is coming with me. Ice Cream, you're helping me. Besides, my boss had a little chat with your boss about some 'special reminders.' I'm here to...how would I say this politely...Oh, yeah! Drag you back to them forcefully or beat you into submission and then forcefully drag you back. I'm gonna go with both of those."

She muttered something under her breath about something with a mispronunciation of "Vital" somewhere in there.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but you better do a jelly roll on outta here and go back to entertaining your adoring fans with your...'Acrobatics,'" said the Saxophone man.

"Oh, now you've done it."

* * *

**Location Undisclosed. Medici Tower Meeting Room. Sunset.**

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Of course I can, Lorenzo. I can do whatever I want with your goons...That is, unless you want your little secret getting out about a certain artifact you've had in your possession for a while...500 years, I think it was."

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME, CINDER? I'LL HAVE VITALE SERVE ME YOUR HEAD AFTER THIS!"

"Do whatever you see fit afterwards, just know that you'll slowly be sapped of your power over New Meridian if you even attempt at hunting me down. I'll have that Life Gem dropped to the bottom of the Atlesian Sea."

"ATLAS? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M LORENZO MEDICI! I CONTROL NEW MERIDIAN, NOT YOU, ME!"

"Soon enough _I'll_ be telling _you_ who's in charge. Tah-tah for now!"

"Dahlia, after this is all over and the Life Gem returns to me, kill her."

"Of course, sir. How?"

"Whatever is the most brutal, unforgiving, painful way possible for her."

"As you wish, sir."


	6. Chapter 6-The Wulf Train's at Full Speed

**A/N:**** Sorry about not including a "Neo's Journal" or a "Captain's Log" last chapter. I thought that the little extra bit with the villain's side of the story was a good place to end it off. Didn't want to "ruin the flow" of a good chapter. Anyways, enjoy! Oh! But before you do, let's have a quick recap. In the last chapter of **_**The War for a Broken Heart: **_**Neo and Ruby woke up a little awkwardly, Filia saw them in the "only slightly creepy" surveillance cameras she had installed, Yang caught wind of it and will most likely never let them hear the end of it, Trench coat symphony met our heroes in the River King casino and agreed to help them for a time. The girl with the big hat pays a visit and thinks it's a good idea to pick a fight. Finally, enjoy.**

**9****th**** hour of the day. River King Casino. Lobby.**

I walked over to the girl. She tensed slightly. I took out my notepad and wrote, "I have a name. I'm Neo. Given the circumstances, I'd like to say, 'nice to meet you,' but that would probably create some problems for the other people here who also need me with them, so instead, I'd like to say..."

She looked up at me, angry and confused. I smiled and blinked, revealing white eyes. I said happily, "It was nice knowing you. We'll be seeing you soon...In our best funeral attire. That is, if you really want to go through with this fight."

She stood up more, taking out a small, round hat. She said, almost as if she ignored me completely, "Cerebella, the star from the big top at your service."

Yang, being the master of timing, "More like _with_ the big top."

Cerebella spun the hat around her finger and threw it on top of her head. The small flaps at the side of the hat suddenly grew out to massive, muscled arms. She said, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Now who here wants to see me bust some skulls?"

One single cheer was heard throughout the entirety of the quiet casino.

"Well, can't turn down a fan."

With that, she rushed past me and toward the Saxophone man. The sides of his trench coat lifted to reveal two halves of a golden bell. Cerebella stopped in front of him, effectively being caught in between the two halves. The bell shook for a second and we heard the muffled sounds of dizziness coming from inside the bell. She was released from the bell, disoriented. The man in the trench coat shouted to us, "Now! Attack!"

We complied, Team RWBY in proper formation for a team attack. I ran to her behind the others, deciding for a follow up attack.

The team split into two groups. Ruby shouted the attack forms out, prompting them to attack, one after the other, "Freezerburn! Ladybug!"

I jumped over the four with some help from a bass pedal in the man's ensemble, flipping over them with relative ease. A giant, orange arm reached out to grab me. I was suddenly behind Cerebella, the illusionary copy of me breaking into glass shards, starting to embed themselves in her weapon's hands. I used the window I created with the distraction to swing my weapon heavily into her side, sending her across the room into some slot machines.

We walked over to her, checking if she was still awake. She was unconscious, her hat bouncing on its own, holding one massive hand in the other, trying to numb the pain of the glass. After plucking the shards from the weapon's hand, Team RWBY and I stood up in front of Cerebella, bowing to the crowd gathered around us, Filia acting as one of the faces in the crowd, started clapping and cheering, causing the others to join in.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here for as long as it takes!" said Yang.

"Now let's see where Epic Sax Guy is going," said Ruby.

"What was that?"

"It would seem that, either something is blocking out the sun, or we have a walking orchestra behind us," I said jokingly.

"Go with the latter. Name's Ben. Ben Birdland. I'm an Anti-Skull Girl Soldier. My codename's 'Big Band.' You can probably guess why."

"I'm sorry...You said your last name was Birdland? Like the song from the band, 'Weather Report?' Birdland?" asked Yang, trying to contain her laugh.

"Yes...That Birdland," Ben said, annoyed.

"This is gonna be great!" Yang said before bursting out laughing.

**10****th**** hour. Ben's gone off to some other place to check on something, so we're now just wandering around to look for possible leads. Apartment complex near a sports stadium.**

We walked through pretty much all of the city and found an apartment building. The window was opened and a program was playing.

"He rallied a nation at war. His name was Beowulf. During the Great Gigan war, it seemed that all hope was lost for the folks in the Canopy kingdom, but one man stood. More importantly, he stood against the enemy. A Gigan wrestler in his prime versus the undefeated champion of the ring, the head of the Wulfpack, Beowulf. They fought for hours, neither one tiring, but in the end, Beowulf stood and the Gigan warrior, Grendel, hit the mat like a sack of bricks. Enraged, Grendel's Mother, who was watching the event, tore through the wall of the stadium, almost eating part of the crowd. Beowulf didn't even flinch. Grendel's mother went down beside her son. With that, Canopy army morale was boosted to levels that couldn't even be measured, and within days, the war was won. But with Grendel behind him, Beowulf retired. He did not go out with a growl, but with a whimper. He was an easy target for companies doing infomercials, TV spots, and for a time, he even played the part of the 'Bad Wolf Man' in the popular Kids show, 'Annie of the Stars.' Beowulf faded into nothingness, and was never heard from since. How long has it been since anyone heard that famous howl?"

We all stayed staring into the room from the windowsill, and as the television was turned off, we heard the voice of someone who was possibly drunk. The voice said, "Shaddup, TV. I still got the howl. I got the noise complaints to prove it." He got up from his couch and waddled to the bathroom to wash his face. He sobered up from the shock of the cold water hitting his face. He walked into the hallway where the window we watched from was. He looked at a gigantic lavender- colored arm hanging on the wall. He sighed fondly. "Those were the good old days, right bud? Gimme a high five. Don't leave me hangin'!"

The TV burst back to life, blaring "Breaking News! Confirmed Skullgirl sighting in Maple Crest! All citizens are ordered to lock all doors and windows and block them with whatever they have available! The Canopolis Military forces, The Black Egrets, will take care of it personally."

As we stared at the TV, the man was flung back to his couch right next to the TV, his bathrobe flopping into his face. "OW! A little late, buddy! Wait...Did you actually return the high five? OH GOD THIS THING IS POSSESSED! I NEED AN EXORCIST! QUICK," he shouted to his phone, "GOOGLE! WHERE'S THE NEAREST CHURCH!"

His phone calmly answered him as the gigantic arm shoved him across the hall using its pointer finger. "The nearest church is about 1...Mile from here."

"OH COME ON!" he whined.

I jumped up onto the windowsill that everyone was looking in from. I said over his complaints "DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, LADY?" he shouted helplessly.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED HELP!"

"WELL, THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! UNLESS YOU KNOW HOW TO DO AN EXORCISM, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" He said, annoyed.

"As it would happen, I know someone who knows how to do an exorcism."

"Oh, really? Do tell." He said, suddenly calmed, the arm still struggling with his iron grip.

"Another coincidence, she's just outside, at the windowsill in the hall."

"Why is that?"

"Oh! We were kinda looking in at the documentary on the TV and we saw pretty much everything that happened. Yes, that includes the 'high five' part."

"Oh...Well...Awkward..." He said in a sing-song voice.

"By the way, what's your name? Y'know, just to be sure we're on the same page here."

"I'm...Beowulf...I kinda forgot my actual name...Pretty much everyone I know only refer to me as Beowulf...Heh...Funny. Wait...Let me guess what your name is. Neopolitan?"

"That's...Correct, actually. I have no idea what could have possibly led you to believe that was my name," I said sarcastically.

"Well, that's great and all, but we've still got a problem, Neo. My Gigan arm is kinda still freaking out, so I'd appreciate it if your friend came in _through the door_ _this time_ and helped."

**Neo's Journal. Beowulf's apartment. 11****th**** hour.**

Today, we stopped an...'acrobat' from kidnapping me, we met a walking Jazz ensemble, and stopped a giant's arm from attacking its owner. Turns out, we just so happened to look into the window of a once-famous wrestler in this town, whose name was Beowulf. An interesting choice of name, considering it would probably get him shot back in Vale. Every day is a crazy one in New Meridian...That said, the Skullgirl has been sighted in Maple Crest, the suburban area of New Meridian, which was...Just one mile from Beowulf's apartment...The same distance that church was that his phone mentioned...We should probably check that out once we're done screwing around in the city. This entire place is a maze, so we'll probably have a few more days of just wandering to and fro trying to find our way. Who knows, we might even find that place that Band flew off to. No...Seriously, he actually _flew _somewhere. He jumped and the bottom of his coat turned into a rocket engine after he walked out of the casino, saying "You can't strong-arm _this_ Armstrong." All the people here are _crazy_. And that's coming from the girl that looks like ice cream, from an organization that wants to do whatever it takes to get animal-people rights, that is led by a bull-person, the guy from Clockwerk Orange, and some pyromaniac girl that wants to take over the world. _That._ Is crazy.

Well, maybe not the part where he said that thing,

Neo


	7. Chapter 7 - EVEN MORE EXPOSITION

**A/N: You guys might end up hating me for this chapter because of who shows up in it, so in advance...I'm sorry. Recap: ALL ABOARD THE AROOOOOOOO TRAIN! There...Now, enjoy...You have to enjoy this chapter...There is no hating it...It's not possible. ENJOY IT! Also, reference to Trust Love Betrayal tucked into the dialogue later in the chapter. Trust Love Betrayal - a Ruby/Torchwick fic where WBY of team RWBY pretty much exile Ruby and Ruby turns to Roman, getting a new identity and a new appearance through hair dye, contacts and Roman's expansive criminal wealth and fashion sense, ultimately running away from Beacon. If you've read it, you'd be able to spot the reference from a mile away. **

* * *

**New Meridian Sports Arena. 8****th**** hour.**

We started our day lying on the hardwood flooring of Beowulf's apartment with an overly enthusiastic Beowulf rushing around shouting about his "comeback career."

Now, I was never one for wrestling, but I do know that not a lot of wrestlers are known for owning their own, personalized folding chair that they can arm themselves with going into the match that is actually given a name and is registered as his tag team partner, "The Hurting." I have no idea what kind of stuff he was on when he thought of that, but it must be still affecting him, because he found it in the back of his closet before he decided to put on a shirt. Priorities, am I right?

Later, we were escorting Beowulf into the ring, weapons drawn. We walked him ringside and then stood in his corner, acting as his coaches until the end of the match. Of course, he won. I didn't expect a little rust to dull the shine of _this _bright star. Only, before the match started, the announcer had to go through a list of celebrity appearances. Apparently, there were only two that night.

"Today's special celebrity visitors are: Annie, girl of stars. Speaking of, Annie will be 'starring' in her new movie, 'Glorious Annie: Symphony of Starstuff.' Our other celebrity appearance is a _very _special visitor from a small little island called Patch, who also happens to be head of security tonight. She's a world famous huntress that, according to this report, died three years ago...Strange seeing as how she's still here in New Meridian in the flesh. Yes, you know her; we all know you love her, Vale kingdom's very own, Summer Rose!"

A rush of cheers burst from the crowd even louder than the applause Annie got, but above all that, I heard the faintest noise in the stadium. A pin could have dropped and it would have blocked the noise.

Ruby stood, shocked. She squeaked out, "Mom?" before falling into her sister's shaking arms, unconscious.

Once the match was over, Annie had gone to Beowulf to talk to him. I don't know what it could have been about, but whatever it was, she seemed really pissed about it. While Annie was busy telling off Beowulf for whatever he did, though, Blake had managed to come up with some smelling salts. Ruby woke up, sweating. I came over to her side and saw Summer, whoever she was, practically jumping down whole flights of stairs to get to Ruby. I picked Ruby up off the ground and shook her back to alertness. Summer, by this time was standing in front of us both, smirking slightly and bending down to meet Ruby's eyes. I had to look up a bit because of Ruby and my height differences.

A smooth voice that very closely sounded like a lower voiced Yang said, "Hi, Ru-Ru...Kinda awkward meeting here of all places, right? A wrestling arena? Ruby? Talk to me! We haven't seen each other for three years and your first instinct when you see me again is to just sit there? I'm really feeling the love, Rubes...I'm really feeling it."

"No...I'm just...Just...Wow...I...I come in here, armed to the teeth, escorting some guy in an argyle sweater and a wolf hat to a box and of all people, I meet you...It's just...Wow."

"Thank you! Oh, by the way, who's shortstack over here? Is that your new girlfriend?"

"Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I...Ummm..."

"Got it. Yang?"

"She totally is," Yang said, just to make me mad.

"YAAAANG!" Me and Ruby both shouted in unison.

"See! I told you! Watch, next they'll be finishing each other's sentences!"

"Okay, Yang, that's enough. Cut it out. I mean, I'd like for you to cut it out but that face shortstack made was just too adorable to ignore."

_Me? Adorable? I don't think those words belong together in the same sentence._ I thought. _Then again, she didn't say me, per se, but she did say "shortstack," which I'm assuming is going to be my new nickname._

I joined the conversation at this point.

"You know what? Just to spite you, I think that's just what's going to happen now. You brought it on yourself if your grandkids have pink, red and white hair!"

They laughed. I'll agree, it was funny to see that composed, graceful-looking huntress fall over from laughter and at the same time, see Ruby's expression of pure horror when what I said had registered in her brain.

"Oh...Oh no...Oh, that's not good..."I heard Ruby say when she finally realized.

"You know what, shortstack? I think we'll get on really well. You know what my brother used to say, right Ruby?"

All three in the family was standing in front of me as they said, "Qrows of a feather, flock together!"

Ruby had told me about Qrow's awful puns and how he had influenced Yang's sense of humor. As soon as I heard this, though, my cool smile from that remark I made previously was thrown out the window as I fell back, doubled over, holding my ribs from laughing too hard.

* * *

**Little Innsmouth Café. 13****th**** hour. Booth nearest to the guest housing.**

"...And so then I said, 'Sharks are a kind of bird too, remember? Sharknado? And the guy had to get this shark in a lab coat and I told the entire joke over again, and the shark man _agreed _with me!"

Summer was telling us the stories of her misadventures through New Meridian.

"So, mom, how come you've been here all this time without a letter or anything telling us about it?" asked Ruby, worry plain in her voice.

"Ah, I knew that question would come around at least one time tonight. Well, when I was sent out here, my mission was to scout out the terrain and see if any civilization was on the island. As it turned out, there was. I contacted Oz, and he said my new mission was to just stay here until he said I should come back."

"So that's why you were pronounced dead back home...Because you needed cover for your secret mission," Yang said in her 'I've finally figured it out' voice, her tone rising and falling.

"Yeah, believe it or not, it's really easy to fake your death back in Vale. All you have to do is get a blood bank account and deposit some each day until you're ready to make your 'grand exit.' Maybe a tape recorder and a couple helpers to make the 'last moments' scene a little more convincing."

A dark silence followed.

I was formerly one who lived in the silence, but the past few days with that team had made me much more talkative. Thusly, I broke the silence.

"Well...Welcome to the family, I guess?" I asked Summer with a confused gaze, deliberately meaning for the break of laughter that followed.

"First! Rose family house rules: 1. treat her right. 2. treat her right. 3. Treat. Her. Right. 4. there will be no shoes of any kind on anyone's feet upon entering on the doormat. 5. there needs to be a general feeling of energy in the air at all times...as long as you haven't slept late."

"Relax, I'll be fine, really. And who said we were a thing?" Ruby questioned.

"She did," Summer said bluntly, pointing to a very red-faced, stupidly-grinning me. I waved to Ruby and I immediately saw her slouch over in defeat.

"Okay...You win...Just promise me you won't tell anyone at Beacon about the...situation?"

"I promise...Just make sure my dorm isn't too far off from your team's dorm, yeah? I'd hate to have a four person room be for only one person."

"Actually," Blake but in, "The one person dorms are more like two person apartments. There's a separate building for it, and it's pretty much just like an apartment you'd find in a complex in the richer side of Vale."

"Really? In that case, I think I'll like Beacon..."

"For now, though," Summer chimed, "You two lovebirds should go enjoy each other's company some more."

"MOOOM!" Ruby whined.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Rosy. I was just kidding anyways."

* * *

**Neo's Journal. Nighttime...Not sure of the time...Little Innsmouth Guest housing. Again.**

**Tonight started with a wrestling match. A damned wrestling match. We ended up back where we all first met, this time with Ruby's long-lost-and-presumed-dead mother, Summer in tow. Even worse, it's like having two Yangs, but this time the puns are actually good. Also, immediately after we met (just because I was standing next to her,) Summer assumed I was Ruby's girlfriend...Which I later became just to prove Summer right and to embarrass Ruby. Her face is just too cute when she's embarrassed. Summer told us about her travels in New Meridian before going off to describe a method of faking death that I had actually **_**heard before**_** from Roman, tape recorder trick and all. She must have known him during her time at Beacon...I'll have to ask about that when I get the chance. As of now, I'm recording this Journal Entry in the bathroom of our room, just to hide from Ruby while I did this.**

**I can hear her calling for me now. I'd better get back to bed,**

**Neo**

* * *

**Captain's Log. Nighttime...About 2 A.M. Little Innsmouth Guest housing.**

**MOM'S NOT DEAD! Wait until I tell dad the good news...He's definitely going to cry...Heh. You know, now I think about it, I actually don't really have much to say, since Neo's probably going to cover that. I've been thinking of writing out her tape recordings and putting together an anthology of our Daily Happenings on our mission outside the kingdom. She's been in the bathroom for a while. Probably talking to the tape recorder telling it what kinda crazy day she had. I should probably get her back in bed.**

**Welp, here goes.**

**Ruby**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wilted Rose

**A/N:**** Like I said, you guys probably hate me now for making Summer alive and in New Meridian, but I'm...Sorta thinking of plot and stuff...Anyways, heads up, because this chapter's gonna be a flashback chapter...Prepare for some sad stuff. It'll jump from **_**this **_**to **this** whenever we switch from flashback to present day. And it will include one joke. (just to clear things up, the team that Summer's team will be interacting with will be like the JNPR to their RWBY. Summer's team is called team QRTS or Team Quartz, comprised of...Well, you'll see.**

* * *

**Summer's room. Guest housing – Little Innsmouth Café. Time is not important.**

"So, Summer," I said, preparing for a question, "How do you know Roman Torchwick?"

Ruby was nowhere to be seen. She was probably already out of the room and with her teammates.

She sighed nostalgically and said, "It's a long story. Sit down, make yourself comfy. You deserve it. You all need a break."

She pulled up a chair and straddled it. "Where do I start?"

"I guess when you two met?"

"Okay...but first, what gave it away that I knew him?"

"I know Roman's method for faking his death when I hear it."

"Oh..."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy, years ago. One hour before initiation test.**_

_**I walked onto the limestone brick roads and stared up at the bold towers. I sprinted across to the assembly hall when, too late, I noticed a mop of orange hair. We both tumbled to the ground, ending up on our backs, staring at the sky. I looked over at him, finally remembering what had brought me to watching the sky to meet with emerald eyes that looked as though they could burn right through you with one look. We laughed. Then, Taiyang and Ozpin came along and pulled us both off the ground. We exchanged an awkward greeting and apology, both giving our names to each other. I stood next to Taiyang during the speech and later, we were partners in our team, QRTS, or Quartz. It was Qrow (my brother), me, Taiyang and Qrow's other sister, Raven...It's confusing, I'll tell you later. We were very much like Ruby's team, Myself and Taiyang like Ruby and Yang, you probably could see that. Qrow was the silent type. Even his semblance was to make whatever he did completely silent. He read from time to time, but wasn't exactly the bookworm I've heard Blake is. Raven was actually a lot like Weiss, minus the rich and famous and pale parts. She was, at first, very stuck up, but in the later years at Beacon, she started to calm down. We were all natural teammates. Qrow actually turned out a really good leader, too.**_

_**Now, the team across the hall was nothing like the team I've heard of, JNPR. They were known as team TRCH, or Torch. As you might have guessed, Roman led that team, and he led them well. It was him, some other guy named Rey Toque, Cinder and Hei...You know, Junior.**_

_**Roman was the quiet, reserved one who always did his work and was always the second best at what he did, only one place under my scores every time. He didn't mind, though. We ended up good friends by the end of the first year. It wasn't uncommon to see our two teams together either working together or messing around with each other. People found out that my last name was Rose and his first name was Roman, and started up the "R and R connection." It sounds stupid, but people actually thought we'd start going out. Around the third year there, we did. We both actually liked it, but after a couple outings (I refuse to call them dates) we had decided to call it quits. We remained friends, but in the fourth and final year there, I found him sitting on the rooftop of our dorm on the edge of the roof at three in the morning.**_

"_**What are you doing here so late?" I asked.**_

"_**I could ask you the same thing." He responded, sounding defeated.**_

"_**I just happened to notice some slim calves hanging above our dorm room window and decided to check it out."**_

"_**I'm up here because I'm not good enough. I'm always second best. I'll always be just the standard and no better. If I'm just going to be another mindless soldier with a fancy weapon, I think I'd rather not let the Grimm get the satisfaction of ending me. I need to either get out of Vale or I need to get off of Remnant. I don't see a way of getting out of Vale, so I'm just taking the alternative."**_

"_**Look, Roman. Your death is never the answer. However, the death of Roman **_**Candle**_**wick might be the answer."**_

"_**What do you mean? You just said exactly what I meant when I was explaining before," He said, giving me the look of pure confusion.**_

"_**You know exactly what I mean. I'll start a blood bank account for you. Get ready for something really sad," I said cheerily.**_

"_**You mean something sad that **_**isn't **_**my life, right?"**_

"_**Roman! Just work with me here. We'll need about five or six syringes, an illegal drug of any description, a tape recorder and people at school to start hating you, trying to put you down...figuratively."**_

"_**Well, that last one is easy. Just have them look at me."**_

"_**Seriously though, we need enough fake evidence for this to work."**_

"_**You know, Summer, between you and me, I'm really glad you're doing this."**_

"_**Doing what? I'm just helping someone who needs it."**_

"_**First off, you stopped me from 'falling.' Secondly, you're the only person I'd trust with helping me fake my own death."**_

"_**Really? I mean, I'd expect that, but still, you know you still have other people like that Cinder girl that kinda still want you here."**_

"_**She wouldn't help like you would. She'd probably call a suicide hotline and send me to the library to check out pretty much all of the self help section. Oz wouldn't do this either. He doesn't understand."**_

_**Weeks later, it succeeded. Roman went to his new apartment to hide while I filed a missing person report to our headmaster at the time. He responded just like we wanted him to. By sending out my team to look for him. After hours of pretend searching, I finally 'found' his old apartment. When we went inside, all the evidence was in place.**_

_**There was dried blood covering the table with syringes all over the floor and a knife laying in the center of the blood, purple-ish red lining the blade part of it. His old bowler hat sat on the floor of the bloodstained carpet, his old weapon's case sat open, his weapon nowhere to be found. The creepy carnival music we left on was still playing, eerily echoing through the kitchen as I stared at the scene in 'disbelief' and knelt down next to a battered old tape recorder. My team walked in slowly after me. They took in the apartment and seemingly vanished, giving me space.**_

_**Just like we rehearsed, his voice, sad, scared and a hint of insanity, said, "These things aren't working anymore. It's been an hour and my head feels so clear. It's like I know all that needs to be known. I wasn't good enough. I was an average person, who averagely made his average way through his average career in his vastly superior school. My team, though they think I didn't know, belittled me behind my back. The school had made me a rumor. I have accepted the fact that I would always be the worst in my group of friends, but I feel no pain now that I know what needs to be done. The only person I knew who saw me and actually cared about me was Summer. She's the only one I forgive for this out of all the students and professors at Beacon. Summer is the only innocent. Her and her team. All the rest have my blood on their hands, though they don't know it yet. They will know it soon, and when they do, they'll all feel sorry for poor old Roman Candlewick, the face that no-one knew. As such, the average person I am, I have decided to die in the most average way I can think of. Goodbye, Summer, Qrow, Taiyang, Raven. I'll admit, Tai, you were always the better man. I'm glad Summer chose to go out with you. Qrow, comfort your sister when she finds me...Or at least, once she's told of what happened. Raven, I hardly knew you. There's no doubt you hardly knew me. Just as all candles eventually do, Roman Candlewick's fire has been extinguished."**_

_**There was a slicing noise and a lot of screaming. The recording stopped when he fell off the chair with it. With his 'dying breath,' he said, "Thusly, my light has faded."**_

* * *

"And then he used it to turn to crime, his only other alternative besides coming back under a new identity, which I suggested and he promptly turned down," Summer said.

"Wow...That's...I feel sorry for the guy now. And here I was trying to get to the Skull Heart just so I could make _my_ life less shitty by making his life non-existent. What the hell do I know?" I said quietly.

"Well, no use crying about it, so why don't we join your new 'friend?'"

"Shut up!"

"I will when I see you in a multicolored suit on the wedding day."

"I've already said it; I don't want to repeat myself."

"Okay, I'll stop."


	9. 9 - I don't know what to call this one

**A/N:**** Sorry about not keeping my promise of uploading chapter nine two days ago. I watched the Rent movie...Yeah...You know, I think that the song "Life Support" would've went well with last chapter...Right? Maybe "Will I" would be good too. I don't have a lot to say about this chapter since, as Mark says, "From here on in, I shoot without a script. See what comes of it." Enjoy. **

**(Shout out to Server Lock for the idea of using a published book as plot structure reference.)**

**Outskirts of the city. Hills region. Just outside of Maplecrest. Summer's "Temporary" home.**

"Well, Ruby, Yang, friends, Ice Queen," Summer began, earning a whined, "Hey!" from Weiss, "This is my humble abode for now...It's really a vacation home."

"You've been _vacationing_ for three years?" I inquired.

"As a matter of fact, Ice Cream, yes...I have been _vacationing_ for three years. Moving on, this place is where I've set up my base of operations as of late."

"So, what exactly are your operations as of late? I've seen a rather shocking amount of places that are completely devoid of Grimm. What's up with this place?"

"Underneath the surface of this beautifully picturesque town is a core so rotten, depressed and negative that even the Grimm don't dare to stray into New Meridian's territory. The mafia pretty much runs the government, the newscasters are paid to make heroes look bad, hell, even the children's shows, all except Annie, are propaganda saying nothing against the government while they fund these "Anti-Skullgirl Labs" which do their job, some the right way and some the downright evil way. Lab eight is the only one worth trusting. Lab zero is actually secretly working with the Skullgirl's personal servant, who we've found to be named Double. Lab eight, however, is pretty much what Beowulf was in the Gigan War right now. They're taking people whose lives were in danger and fixing them back up, and recruiting them as soldiers in the fight against the Skullgirl. It's a sound strategy to me. If you help someone, they'll feel indebted to you, most likely giving you their services in return for what you've done...Whatever they're doing, they're doing right. Thanks to Patty, also known at the Lab as 'Peacock,' we've been able to confirm the Skullgirl sighting in Maplecrest."

"Speaking of, what are we going to do about that?" I asked.

"Simple. We follow the lead and see where it takes us."

"No. It can't be that simple. There has to be some sort of complication, doesn't there?"

"I see no complication right now, so let's use this opportunity to see what lab zero's been doing with its time, shall we?"

I thought it over for a minute before turning to the rest of the team.

Ruby nodded vigorously.

Weiss huffed an "Okay."

Blake shook her head no. _At least someone is on my side, _I thought.

Yang uncharacteristically flopped on to the couch she was standing by, too tired to say anything. The long trek there must have taken a lot out of her. It was about 80 Fahrenheit anyways.

I turned to Summer, my face saying _please don't make us go yet. We just got here._

She seemed to understand, giving me an _I can't say no to that face _face.

A shark in a lab coat and glasses walked in, overhearing the subject of our conversation, and said "I'm terribly sorry, but we can't authorize the mission to just run out there and attack. We'll let the Black Egrets take this one, and when the Skullgirl escapes we can use the traffic cameras to track their whereabouts to see where they've set up shop. For now your little ones can come in and meet the team, starting with me. I'm Stanley...Stanley the science shark. That is my full title, but you can all just call me Stan. And yes, I do bite. Be careful when I haven't had my lunch."

Weiss took an immediate interest in Stan, walking off to discuss more things about science. No doubt she'd introduce him and his team to dust.

Summer, a look of disappointment on her face, mumbled "I suppose we could do that...Or we could just do the thing we originally planned."

I walked over, putting my hand on her shoulder, I said "You win some, you lose some, right? I mean, we kinda have no choice, considering we just got told to not do something by a shark man...He seemed nice anyway, so that's good. I guess we could just go with whatever, right?"

"I suppose. Hey, Ice Cream, when are you two going anywhere? I get you're taking it slow and everything, but don't you think you're taking things a bit too slow?"

"We're on a mission! Things will get to a 'sufficient speed' when we get back. I actually think it's you who's rushing us into it anyhow."

"But 'rushing in' is my special move! I think we should probably just stop talking about this, yeah? I want you to meet the gang! Plus, Ruby's coming this way."

"Oh, shit," I cursed quietly. I scratched the back of my head nervously before walking in the room where everyone else except for Weiss was meeting with Summer's "gang."

"...And here she is now!" I heard Ruby say excitedly.

"Here who is now?"

"You, of course!"

"Hehe...Yeah...Me...So, who else do we need to know about?"

"Oh! Right, the meeting people thing...We've met with Big Band already, so there's that..."

A tall young man with electric blue eyes and shocking yellow hair in an over coat and an apron walked up to us.

"So, what are you all here for?" he said, his voice somewhat high with a pinch of gravel to it.

"We were actually here to meet the people Summer, Ruby's mother, has been working with." I said.

"So this is Ruby? She really is short for her age."

_Three years and the first thing he remembers about what Summer tells him about her daughter is that she's short. I'll remember that._

"Hey! I'm fifteen!" Ruby said to the young man.

"Ruby, you're making it worse. Now he won't only think you're short, but he'll also think you're short _for your age._"

"Oh...Forget that last thing I said then," she said.

"Don't worry about it. And who's Strawberry Shortstack here?"

"For your information, my name is Neopolitan. Don't laugh, please. I have enough nicknames already. Summer has that covered...In full bedding."

"Well then, Neo, I'm Leduc. I really shouldn't be one to talk about height and age since I myself am only fifteen."

"_Fifteen?_ You look like twenty!" I said back to him.

"Well, that's what happens when you have 10,000 volts going through your body all the time thanks to the Taranis Generator. These things on my arms and legs actually are my arms and legs. I'm a living generator. Watch this," Leduc said as he shot a bolt of electricity into a blue crystal Weiss was holding. The crystal surged with a sky blue light and then turned a dark purple.

Me and Ruby stared in awe, both saying in unison, "Awesome..."

"Hey, Lightning Rod, are you done?"

"Depends. Are _you_ done, Stinger?"

"Please, stop. That was terrible. You're worse than the walking hairball. I'm Hive, by the way."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am-"

"Alright, break it up, you two. Honestly, you're like an old married couple. You go straight back to four-year-olds when you're arguing," Said a very motherly voice.

Leduc and 'Stinger' turned on their heels and shouted, throwing up their hands, "Ileum!"

We turned our heads to the source of the noise and saw a person that looked like she was made entirely of a lower intestine with a mask and an apron on.

Ruby turned away, looking a little green. I just stared.

"Uh...Ruby, I think you want to turn around now," I said, not taking my eyes off Ileum.

"Okay," Ruby responded.

"I take it you are the ones Summer spoke so fondly of. Well, friends of Summer are friends of mine. You're...Ruby, correct? I've heard a lot about you. Just recently I heard from Summer that you have yourself a lady-friend?"

Ruby's face burned a bright red. Leduc, Hive and Big Band went silent, looking to Ruby. Upon noticing her reaction, however, they all burst out laughing.

Ruby, stumbling over her own words, managed to squeak out, "I-well-she-you-Summer-Neo-Oh," punctuating her ramble with a sigh.

"Hi...Yeah, I'm down here. If anyone has any questions or if you feel the need to comment on me or Ruby, I must warn you, the edge of my parasol is bladed," I added.

Ileum said "I think we'll all get along fine. For now, it's time to talk plan. What do we do about the Skullgirl? Do we follow what Stanley says or do we go after her?"

Hive instructed, "All in favor of what Stanley says, say 'Aye.'"

Five were heard. Ileum, myself, Ruby, Blake and Big Band.

Leduc stood, saying, "All in favor of ignoring Sharky, say 'Aye.'"

Two were heard. Leduc and Hive.

"Well that's nice. It's like we have a _Hive_ mind, you and me!"

"Shut up, Leduc," pleaded Hive.

"As soon as these puns stop flowing like a _current_."

I deadpanned, "Your first one was much better."

"Awww! That sucked! I thought that'd get a laugh out of at least one person here!"

Ileum took the lead, stating "It's official, we'll stay here and let Stan do his thing."


	10. Chapter 10 - Doubts (finally)

**A/N:**** This chapter will be posted on or after Memorial Day, May 25, 2015, and will most likely show up around 3:00 or 4:00 in the afternoon depending on how long I feel like sleeping in. Hooray for you guys, it's another filler chapter to just take up space so I can end up writing more than my first story, **_**The Point Where It Breaks.**_** Still, even if you don't like filler, read this. It'll show who's on what team when they actually do head into Maplecrest and figure out where their base of operations is. In this chapter, there'll be somewhat of a mission briefing and then some background stuff and the thing the entire description of the story was written for. Also, to clear up any confusion, Filia's been with them this whole time...She's just doing other things while sending the information via meetups throughout the day. Just a little bit of info I thought people might have wanted since she hasn't shown up since the River King Casino.**

**Summer's Temporary Residence. Morning. Kitchen.**

Chatter at the table, and lots of it. Everywhere.

"Summer, you've outdone yourself again."

"Summer's always been a great cook."

"I usually take my steaks rarer than this, but I'll make an exception."

"I had no idea your mother could cook!"

Other things like that were thrown around the table, mouths stuffed with food. I was watching my plate intently, as if my eggs would make like a frog and leap off the table.

"What's up, Neo?" asked Yang, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Wha- Oh, nothing! Why?" I tossed back, almost ready to jump out of my skin.

"You just seem a little off today, that's all."

"Off? What about me is off? I'm perfectly normal, just like yesterday! Hehe..." I stammered, trying my best to hide my fear.

"You kinda seem a little bit nervous...Kind of...Jumpy."

"Jumpy? Jumpy how?"

"Like you are now," she deadpanned.

_Shit. If she finds out I'm off my rocker because of the possibility of fighting to kill someone, I'll never live it down. I won't be able to attend Beacon. I won't get away from...Them._ I thought.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable...I don't like crowds, is all."

"That's a lame excuse. Why were you calm when we escorted Beowulf to the ring?"

"Can we save this for later? Please? I really don't want to talk about this right now and we've got a mission coming from Stan since he's finished his tracking mission. We'll be briefed by Summer personally and I don't want to miss what team I'm assigned to for the attack."

"Riiiiiiight...Well, see ya 'round, Ice Cream."

**Summer's home. Midnight. Situation Room.**

The Situation Room has been used a lot judging by the worn down countertops of mahogany and the glass countertop island in the middle of the room had an old, wrinkled and torn map under the glass...A map of New Meridian.

Summer walked out of the shadows, the incandescent light from the floor lamps casting evil shadows across the faces of all of us.

"Tomorrow evening, team one enters the building through the bell tower, which leads directly into the basement. Any resistance you meet will try to kill you. Don't hesitate to kill back. You will head to the basement and confront the Skullgirl, buying team two some time for their head on approach to attack. Team two will clean out all remaining guards and then head down to the basement to provide reinforcements. Since Lab eight has helped immensely with this mission, they'll all be given a rest. That leaves Me, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Neo to do all the work. That being said, I've seen that Neo is much more than capable of handling herself in a fight, so we'll leave the Breaking and Entering part and the stealth run to the basement to her and whoever jumps on the opportunity to go with her."

At both mentions of my name, all of Team RWBY's heads go to me except for Ruby. She's too focused on the actual mission to put the thought of me into her mind. She'll decide to remember everyone else is here when the mission is actually on, though.

Just as Ruby and Yang raised their hands, Blake stepped in and said hurriedly, "I'll go. My semblance isn't too different from hers, making us great partners for a stealth opportunity. My combat abilities are standard, what with me being able to hold my own against a pack of boarbatusks and about two deathstalkers, making it an easy pick for someone who wants to optimize the other team's time."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang shot Blake a look that screamed _you thieving bitch_. I gave her a look that said _thank you!_

"It's decided then. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and I will bust through the front door, guns a-blazing, and Neo and Blake will take the more stealthy approach, getting the big bad's attention, buying us time to eliminate reinforcements. Any questions?"

I slowly raised my hand.

"Neo?"

"Yes, what do we do when we actually _do _get to the Skullgirl?"

"Uhhh, duh, I thought that was obvious? We wing it!"

"That was the only part of the plan that didn't sound sane."

"Well, if _you're_ a master strategist with five medals in tactical espionage, tell me how to do my job."

"Sorry."

"My case in point. I got us covered."

**Summer's home. Rooftop. Above Team RWBY's room. 13 AM.**

I was sitting at the ledge of the roof, looking out at the lake, listening to the team's conversation. It was about me.

"This morning at breakfast, she was super jumpy, she said she had a fear of crowds and I saw right through it. She wasn't scared when we first met our mother, she wasn't scared when she met us, so why was she afraid?" I heard Yang say.

"What if she's still hiding something? What if she's just waiting for the right moment to stab us in the back and twist the blade? Where even is she?" Weiss asked.

Blake broke her argument completely. "She's on the roof. She's been having trouble sleeping the past few nights. I see her sometimes, lying next to Ruby, eyes wide and purple-ringed some time around five."

_There's Blake to my rescue again_, I thought.

"Look, all I'm saying is, she works with Cinder and Roman. How can we trust her?" Weiss questioned again.

"I don't know about you, but she trusts me. She trusted me enough to give us Cinder's plan. That, I have to say, takes some serious hate toward Cinder and some serious bravery just to think about that. I don't think Cinder could have made her do this. I've seen how bad she has it with Cinder. The first place she went to after getting off a boat here was the hospital. Every time she screwed up, Cinder'd burn her back...bad. I was listening to her recordings; she said it was hard just to roll her shoulders! _IF YOU CAN'T TRUST HER, I CAN'T TRUST YOU!"_ Ruby yelled, her voice escalating in a spiral of anger.

She ran out.

She ran up.

She ran to me.

The door behind me opened and closed, clicking to lock itself...I heard about nine or ten more clicks before a small sigh.

"Ruby?"

"That's my name..." She said, faking a chuckle.

"Thanks."

She ran over, tackling me into a hug on the cold roof.

The window was shut after I heard "She'll see what I mean in the morning."

I was suddenly boiling with anger.

"Ruby?" I said with a dark tone layered upon my own.

"What's wrong now? Is it Weiss? Yang?"

"Trouble number one is Weiss. I heard everything she said. I promise never to betray you, so long as I breathe. Trouble number two is Yang. I heard everything she didn't say to help or defend you. Some damn sister."

"Blake was the only one we've managed to prove your innocence to."

"She's right. I've spent many a sleepless night so you could sleep. Whenever I'm off, I have night terrors about Cinder and Roman. The Grimm killing everyone I knew. Cinder burning. Roman's cane shots. The Grimm killing _you._ The very visions of what I never want to happen. Not to anyone. I haven't slept in a week just so I could let you sleep. I wake up sweating, panting, borderline screaming. I feel everything I see in my dreams. The worst part about them is...I can't speak. The thing you helped me do is taken away the moment I enter my terror."

Silence persisted. I hate silence.

As much as I hated it, Ruby was the one to break the silence.

"I recorded this whole thing on the tape recorder you have. If we send this down with a note, maybe it'll change their minds. For now, let's just send it and enjoy each other's company."

"On both accounts, I agree."

**TO: Team members WBY**

**N**

**You've all earned what's coming to you during tomorrow's attack. Except you, Blake. You're the only one who believes what we say. And one of us is your own damn team leader. Some goddamn team you are. Weiss, your incessant nagging and insistence that I'm not a traitor to a traitor will eventually get in the way of our future teamwork, ultimately killing someone else, or yourself if you're not careful.**

**R**

**Yang, all the things you could have said to help or defend me were silenced. I wonder why. You're taking a teammate's side over the side of your own sister by saying nothing. You're a really **_**wonderful**_** sister. I wonder what mom would say if I told her tomorrow. This silence could lead to us separating in later life. We all know that's not what you want. You don't want to be alienated from me and I don't want to be alienated from **_**my **_**choices in **_**my**_** life. If you don't step out of my business, I won't let you live this down. A wise man once said "Silence is the most powerful scream." What I'll do will make a silence so deafening, you'll need a hearing aid for the rest of your life.**

**The attached tape recorder should clear up any suspicions**

**R + N**


	11. Final - 11 - Showdown

**A/N:**** I really have nothing to say right now. I was sitting outside when I was having lunch in my quiet little corner when I decided this story would end on this chapter...You know, normal lunch. Anyways, there'll be an epilogue, and I'm sure it'll be three parts like the last one. One part for immediately after the story ends, one for the last year at Beacon: Graduation Day, and one for five years later, after everything calms down. Anyways...Yeah...Stuff...Happening...Like normal...Enjoy.**

* * *

_You've all earned what's coming to you..._

No. We've done nothing.

_Some goddamn team you are..._

True. We've had our fair share of screw ups.

_You're a really __**wonderful**__ sister..._

I'm not. I'm anything but wonderful.

_Night terrors about Cinder and Roman...The Grimm killing everyone I knew...The thing you helped me do is taken away from me..._

I didn't know.

"_What kind of excuse is that?"_

Huh?

"_What do you mean, 'I didn't know?' That still doesn't change the fact that you could have stood by your own kin. Blood is thicker than water, Yang. You of all people should know that."_

I didn't mean to, though.

"_I know. The important part is, he's gone. There's nothing you can do to change that. He died...protecting his little sister. Would you do the same thing he did to me, but for Ruby? I would. You are the only one here with blood on their hands, so I doubt you would."_

Of course I would, but –

"_No. I suppose you wouldn't. You didn't even flinch when she broke down and ran from you."_

This is a dream, Neo.

"_This is more than a dream, Yang. This is a warning."_

* * *

**Maplecrest. Cathedral of the Trinity. The Witching Hour. (3AM.)**

"Team Silent Night, ready to infiltrate?" Summer asked over radio.

Blake answered blankly, "Affirmative."

I stayed silent. I was not prepared for what I was seeing that night. I had finally been able to go to sleep...peacefully. I used my semblance in my sleep, accidentally invading the dreams of Ruby's sister, spouting hurtful remarks on a rather touchy subject. Needless to say, Yang, in dream and out, was pretty much broken. When she woke up and Ruby had cooled down, Yang laid there in her bed, just staring at the ceiling as if she was waiting for it to cave in on top of her. She was deemed temporarily unstable and was unable to continue to the mission. In a way, I guess that's what I had meant to do. Get the problem team members out of commission for a while so nothing would go awry in the field. I never meant for Yang to be put into the house's recovery ward because of mental stress.

Blake said to Summer, "Team Bloodied Skies, ready to wait for signal?"

"Affirmative."

"Then let's begin the operation."

Blake shut off her radio.

"You ready?"

"..."

I nod.

I shifted my position to the top of the bell tower, leaving the decoy to silently fall apart.

Blake shot her sword to me, making an impromptu rappelling station.

A note floated down to her. It read, "Try not to wake up the entirety of New Meridian, yeah?"

She got up to the bell tower and responded with, "Will do."

We stalked carefully down the narrowly winding staircase of the bell tower, noticing a distinct lack of enemy guards.

We reached the end of the staircase only to find a staircase to a labyrinth of catacombs. Faint blue light coming from certain halls, we followed intently until Blake was distracted with something else. That left me to follow the blue glow.

"Neopolitan. I've been waiting for you."

I was prepared to write something in hopes of getting an answer, but strangely, whatever I wrote out would be written in glowing orange, sparking letters in front of me.

"Who are you? How did you know we'd be here?"

"I _was _no-one of importance, but now, I am the Skullgirl. That is all you will know me by. As for knowing you would be here, that was the work of a cowardly 'friend' of your leader, Summer, desperate to keep their life. In the end, I did not let them."

"Whoever you are, you will surrender and wait to be cut down quietly. If you do not comply, I will be forced to rip that _thing_ from your chest myself."

The intensity at which I wrote rose, and with it, the glow and intensity of the writing in front of me.

"Well, if you are so eager and arrogant enough to demand I surrender, you will be getting a fight. I can promise you that."

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. I must warn you though. I'm not only what I seem."

As the word's bright glow burned out, I felt a surge of energy pass through me. I turned around suddenly, only to be met by creatures of Grimm in a deep purple with a glassy sheen to them.

"These are the Knightmare Creatures. My...Guardians, if you will. So...Do you dare try and underestimate me now?" The bold letter's screeched.

"I see. You are formidable. Perhaps this will prove an actual challenge."

The Knightmare Beowulf lashed for the Skullgirl. She was no ordinary girl, either. She may have been a maid once, but all she did was make a mess. But, even with that immense power, she still finds naïveté in the worst of situations. She dodged the Beowulf, cutting it clean in half, only to be met by the stinger of a Knightmare Deathstalker.

_Seems she can only focus on one attacker at a time. I can use that to my advantage._

The Deathstalker continued its assault as I ran underneath it, sliding into the Skullgirl's feet, knocking her down. A Boarbatusk leaped over both me and the Deathstalker, landing in a rolling state to spin into the Skullgirl, effectively stunning her.

The moment after doing so, I stood myself up, spinning around, parasol in hand. She was flung across the clearing in the catacombs and into a coffin. The door closed on her. The coffin burst, her eyes filled with rage, a shadow was cast across the girl, her bluish white hair turning a sad shade of grey.

Each hit gave her a new bruise; each scratch gave her a new scar, each Knightmare defeated was replaced by another one. She got angrier and angrier until she suddenly exploded open, leaving the Skull Heart open to attacks.

As the case I was given was shut, I felt a surprising rush, like I could take on the world all at once. The remains of the girl clattered to the floor, the blue glow gone from the room. Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Summer rushed in, finding me with my parasol on the floor, box full of Skull Heart under my arm, breathing erratic breaths, face red and body laying on the floor.

"Neo? What happened!?" Ruby asked loudly.

I said in a quiet, hoarse voice, "I did it."

* * *

**Neo's Journal. Hospital. Time unavailable.**

**I remember being brought to a grey-haired man with light, wood colored eyes. He took the box I had slung over my shoulder. I was taken somewhere that looked a lot like the color white and nothing else. I feel dead. I shouldn't be. I can't just leave all the friends I made after overusing what I thought was my semblance. No. I can't leave Ruby either. She'd be devastated. Whatever happened to me to put me in hospital, I have to pull through it. I know it. Ruby left a message for me today with the rest of her team. Later on, Painwheel came to thank me again, leaving me my second message for when I wake up. She told me not to call her Painwheel, though. She said her real name was Carol. The people that care about me really do seem to care about me. For their sake, I need to do this.**

**-Neo**

* * *

**Ruby's Log. I don't care what day it is _or_ what time it is.**

**I really don't care what day or what time it is. I just care about what date and time Neo can be out of hospital at the earliest. She's been there for three weeks and hasn't woken up since. I need her to be okay. She will be. I know it. After all, she did take down the Skullgirl singlehandedly. I just hope that strength doesn't end with her in a wheelchair for a month. Or worse.**

**-Ruby**


	12. Epilogue 1

**A/N:**** EPILOGUE! This is part one of two for the epilogue, which occurs a couple weeks after the main events of the story. You know how Neo said at some point that she was really tired in the journal entry last chapter...Well she kinda fell into a mini-coma...Enjoy! (BTW Don't Hug Me I'm Scared reference in this. See if you can spot it. It's got something to do with a recurring thing on the calendar. It's not on the calendar, nor does it have any relevance to time or date in the story.)**

_**Where am I?**_

_You're somewhere safe._

_**Where is somewhere?**_

_Can you see?_

_**No.**_

_But you can hear?_

_**Yes.**_

_Okay. This should help._

_**Who are you?**_

_Me? I'm Roman Torchwick._

_**That can't be. You look too nice and forgiving to be Torchwick.**_

_I tried to be that, but Cinder just wouldn't have it. If that were my own plan and not Cinder's, you would have been second in command, right next to me._

_**Emphasis on "tried to."Why couldn't you just yell and shoot at her like you did to me?**_

_I've definitely screwed up badly somewhere down the line, but I don't know where. If I could, I'd go back so I would never ask Summer to help me escape my life. Then, you'd never have to live like that, Cinder being who she is in relation to you._

_**Why? What is she?**_

_Your mother. Don't ask me how that happened, please. I'm just as happy as you are that she won't be around for much longer. My happiness about it is a different cause of death, though. Definitely not something you'd want to "catch," I can tell you that._

_**Oh. I see. That's why Mercury and Emerald...Huh. Well, thank you. If I spare you from the wish I want to make on the Skull Heart, will you promise to reform and become a functioning member of society instead of an internationally wanted criminal?**_

_I promise. Besides, it's the least I can do to thank you for your forgiveness. I actually secretly live around the rich side of Vale. You wouldn't mind coming there for the holidays, right?_

_**Why, though?**_

_I'm the only family that wants to actually treat you right._

_**Oh no. Are you my...**_

_What? OH GOD NO! Cinder? Seriously? I can obviously do better than that! Do you really think I'm into murderous psychopaths? We're brother-sister. I know. The resemblance is just so strikingly obvious. I'm your uncle._

_**That makes a lot more sense, actually. I'll be sure to come around during the holidays, then. Thank you, Roman.**_

_I think you've left the living for long enough, Neo. Besides...There's someone waiting for you._

_**Wait. First, are there any...Cousins...I should be worried about?**_

_Nah. I prefer being a lone wolf. I just live in a big house, that's all._

**Beacon Hospital Recovery Ward. Break of Dawn. Room 6-19**

My eyes closed and then a flood of color reached me, enveloping me. My eyes remained closed.

I didn't open them because I heard someone next to me. Someone crying. A soft sob. Stifled, as if they were covering their face. I knew I heard that voice before, but I couldn't get a definite answer without a face to match it with. I opened my eyes to be greeted by another layer of blackness. In a faint gray, I noticed a line down the middle of where I rested. I thought for a moment.

_Oh. I'm in a body bag...OH! I'M IN A BODY BAG?_

I started squirming, yelling, rolling and a bunch of other things and I heard a squeal and a yelp. That familiar squeal could have only been Ruby. I heard footsteps and shuffling. Judging by the noise there was about three people. Ruby was one of them. Even though I was in a body bag, I was still in my regular clothing, considering by now they would have put away all my belongings. They brought the bag to a bed and unzipped it. When the light hit my eyelids, I closed my eyes further to shield my eyes.

"Neo?" I heard Ruby's voice ask.

"That's my name," I replied weakly.

I was suddenly crushed under a mess of red. Ruby practically jumped on me trying to hold me in her arms. As I struggled with myself to get my arms around her, I looked over her shoulder to the last face I saw before blacking out. The man with silver hair and birch-wood-colored eyes. Standing next to him was a woman about a head shorter than him, dressed in a frilly shirt and a purple...pretty much everything else, eventually fading into black in some areas. Her eyes were an emerald-green and her hair was bleach-blonde. I smiled to them awkwardly, thinking, _what the hell am I doing here?_

As Ruby broke away from me to let me breath, the two were still there. They spoke in turn.

"I am the headmaster with whom you made an agreement with. I will be known to you like all other students know me: Professor Ozpin, or if you're in a friendly mood, Oz."

"And I am Glynda Goodwitch. The head combat instructor at the academy and the vice-headmistress. I will be referred to as Professor Goodwitch. For the next four years, I will teach you all you need to become a huntress, fighting-wise. Although, you seem to know the ins and outs of your weapon and semblance pretty well, judging by the stories I've heard from Miss Rose here."

They paused, as if waiting for something.

I realized they were waiting for me to either respond or ask questions.

"So about our agreement?"

"Yes?"

"While I was out...Well, my semblance has two main functions. One is to create illusions and make them tangible. The second is a little stranger. It allows me to invade the dreams of whatever person I want. While I was out, I used that second function to speak with Roman Torchwick. I found out he was my uncle and I managed to convince him to turn over a new leaf. He's going back to being a citizen. Maybe even becoming a hunter. So after your research is done, I'm changing the wish I'm going to make. I will only wish for the demise of Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus."

"Well, I was not expecting Roman to turn around so quickly. That's kind of surprising, but then again, I should have known he'd do that, considering we were almost like brothers back in our years at the academy."

I heard about them from Summer's stories. When one fell, the other would pick them back up. When one was injured, the other would tend to the wound. They did all those things only family would do with each other. They shared tears, they shared laughs and they shared in their sadness when Roman "died."

"So I've heard...So when do I start?"

Glynda spoke this time.

"Team RWBY's mission was of the utmost importance, making it imperative that they didn't miss a day of study. The whole year of studies was put on hold and all students were told that they would be staying in their current year when they come back next year. Assuming everything goes smoothly, you should be heading into Beacon with Team RWBY as first years in September."

"Well, that's great! That gives me plenty of time to figure out what I'll need when the time comes."

**Neo's Journal. Some time in January, I think. Morning. Single student Dormitory building.**

**So I wake up after what seems like the best dream ever, and I'm in a body bag. Great way to start the day, don'tcha think? What happens next is even weirder. I'm taken over to a hospital bed where the bag is unzipped. Ruby jumps on me like I've been missing for a year and the headmaster and vice-headmistress are standing there like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Then we talk and I'm ushered over to the single student dorms with a slip of paper to tell me what room I'm supposed to stay in. Apparently, I got room 6-19, which was the same room as the one I was in at the hospital at Beacon. Seems we all have reserved rooms in the hospital that correspond with our dorm numbers. Well, it's January and our mission stopped school until next year, making all students at Beacon have to remain in the year they were in during our mission, so yeah...SUMMER. IN. JANUARY!**

**(I think Ruby's excitability is rubbing off on me.)**

**-Neo**

* * *

**A/N: 6-19**


	13. Epilogue 2

**A/N:**** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE THIS!**

* * *

**Beacon Grimm Studies Classroom. Sunset. 2116.**

"We've been great here at Beacon, Gramps."

"Yeah, you won't believe what Summer did on Monday."

"That was our initiation day! It was so cool!"

"Yep. We were launched into the forest and first thing that happened when I landed? I'm surrounded by Grimm, so I used what I think was my semblance. It was like I was a human chameleon! I just blended in with my surroundings, I was completely camouflaged! I just walked my way over to the relics."

"They were Chess pieces!"

"Just like mom's initiation at Beacon."

Grampy Torchwick interjects. "Just like mine, too. Chroma, you do know that whenever Beacon gets a new generation of hunters now, they use Chess pieces for the relics. It's tradition."

"Whaaaaat?" Summer exclaims, profoundly confused.

* * *

**Flashback. Monday Morning.**

"_...And since you all look so fresh and new, like you've just got a new coat of paint," Said Headmistress Rose, jabbing at the student's lack of 'Monday spirit' as she called it, "We've decided to use the Chess pieces again, just like my predecessor, Ozpin, Oum rest his soul, did when I was your age."_

"_So, any questions?" asked Vice-Headmistress Neo._

"_Uh...Yeah...Did you hand out parachutes?"_

"_Son, are you an Arc?" She responded._

"_Why, yes, why do you ask?"_

"_You remind me a lot of an old friend of mine. Jaune, is he your father?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Well, kid, you got your work cut out for ya if you're gonna match up with him."_

_He's launched into the forest in the proper crouch for a repeat of what Jaune had done during __**his **__initiation._

"_Who's next?"Headmistress Rose sang out._

"_Yeah, hi...Ummm. How many of us do you think will survive?"_

"_Chroma, stop doubting yourself. You'll do great! Just don't ever screw up in combat. Ever..." She said almost angrily._

_Chroma stares back silently, too scared to move._

"_I'm screwin' with ya! Have fun. And tell Gramps about this after you're all done and you've formed teams."_

"_Aw, Mom! Come on! I wanted to get through at least a week without people knowing that!"_

"_Too bad, Chroma. Now go out there and make some friends. I guarantee you'll be up to your knees in girls before you know it."_

_He's launched into the forest in proper landing form for a straight shot to the relics if he can keep up his altitude._

_I step up and ask, "When does the fun begin?"_

"_Well, Summer, somebody's excited for some action."_

_I chuckle innocently. "You betcha!"_

"_Now get outta here. You remind me too much of me when I started here," She says nostalgically._

_I'm launched into the forest and straight into the path of a giant Nevermore. It's actually colossal. I take out my blood-red shortsword and find the spots I've seen as the weak points from so far away. I grab onto the beast and climb all over its back, stabbing deep into the dead flesh of the bird. As I exhaust the third weak point and begin my descent, I notice that my fall will be cushioned by the giant bird underneath me and I quickly find the relic temple. I steer the carcass down to the temple and land perfectly just yards away from it._

"_Not bad, little sis."_

_I turn around and meet the heterochromatic eyes of the monochromatic man at my back._

"_Hey! I've been worried sick since you were launched off of there! That thing could have killed you!"_

"_But it didn't. And that's what counts. Let's grab the same piece, yeah?"_

"_Why not? The whole 'eye contact partnership' thing has been discontinued, so we could."_

_A voice rang out from the trees._

"_That doesn't mean you should!"_

_We both turn around to see a blond-haired, blue-eyed tall man with the sword of legends strapped to his belt._

"_Oum. Only you could get stranded up there, Ed."_

_That's the man. Edward Arc. He's just like his father. Appearance and everything._

"_Well...Heh. You know me, always __**rarin' to go**__."_

_He inherited his sense of humor, too. I swear. In ten years, I'm gonna wind up exactly where Mom is now. As headmistress of Beacon with all her friends serving as the different teachers._

* * *

_**Flashback. Beacon Assembly Hall.**_

"_I look around at you all, and all I see is wasted potential."_

_The students slump over as if they had been shot._

"_But in time, we may teach you to tap dry the wells of potential I see in all of you. After all, the vice-headmistress is the current host for the Skull Heart."_

_Many gasp and mumble. Headmistress Rose drops a flowerpot on the stage to grab everyone's attention._

"_...Ahem...As I was saying, it seems almost fitting that she's the current head combat instructor here at Beacon."_

_She smiles wryly as some of the students in the assembly hall sprint out the gates of the hall._

"_All I can say is: Good Luck..."_

_Mother always was one for big speeches. And here she told me __**she**__ was the socially impaired one of her team._

"_Speak of the devil and they shall appear...Here to announce the assignment of teams, Vice-Headmistress Neo!"_

_Neo walks in with no applause whatsoever._

"_Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week! Seriously though, guys, you're embarrassing me. Stop clapping."_

_Well at least __**she**__ was happy with what she was doing. I hated standing around like that._

"_First team up tonight is Rose, Chroma; Arc, Edward; Schnee, Schwartz; Rose, Summer. Chroma, Edward, Schwartz, Summer, you are Team CESR...Bear this name proud. Without pride, all your works will most assuredly fail like this man's empire did...make good on his tainted name, Team Caesar."_

"_Leading Team Caesar will be Summer Rose."_

"_Wait, me? There's a mistake! There has to be!"_

"_Nope. Says it right here on the card. You're going to lead Team Caesar. Get ready for the best four years of your life, because it's all downhill from there," says Headmistress Rose._

"_You're tellin' me."_

* * *

**A/N:**** You know, I just had to, okay...Don't hate me. I actually thought this through.**


End file.
